


Everyone's a hero in their own way (in their own not-that-heroic way)

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pining, That was a curve ball Iprottaalfurinn did not see coming, The thirst is strong in this one, about glanni, aka Iprottaalfurinn has a lot of feelings, and he is knocked over by it, redeeming qualities, scenes of a domestic nature, who else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Iprottaalfurinn sees something unexpected (and then has a lot of feelings, well, even more than he had already about Glanni. And they were complicated to start with.) Or, Glanni is surprisingly good at raising a kid.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta-ed, non-english writer, as always, please tell me if I've made glaring grammatical errors. Title gleefully nicked from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along blog

Iprottaalfurinn hadn't heard about Glanni's crimes for a while . It was not that out of the ordinary, Glanni was very good at what he did. He tried not to let it bother him, there were plenty of other criminals to concern himself with. But still, there was something about that fierce man..  
Eyes dancing as he talked a thousand miles a minute, dazzling people, robbing them blind and that smile... That smile that seemingly invited Iprottaalfurinn to share in a private joke, a joke Iprottaalfurinn never got. Suspected the joke to be himself. 

Iprottaalfurinn held no illusions that the fact that he did not hear about Glanni's crimes actually meant the man did not commit any. Surely one day there'd be another madcap scheme and Glanni in the middle of it. One step ahead and Iprottaalfurinn in pursuit. Iprottaalfurinn wasn't sure what he was pursuing. If he was the one chasing after Glanni or Glanni leading him on a merry chase, all while batting his long long eyelashes, smiling his wild smile and...flirting. Iprottaalfurinn was sure Glanni was flirting. And thus he did not know if he was chasing Glanni or if Glanni was leading him on.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But still, whenever he saw a flash of pink, heard the whisper of a deep voice singing in the night, caught a sudden flash of light reflecting from a rooftop his heart always seemed to be pounding in his chest as he searched the crowds in vain for a tall lean man. 

And then he saw him in the streets one day and did a double take. 

Glanni.

Glanni who seemed to be... shopping for groceries?!

Mouth hanging open Iprottaalfurinn stared as Glanni patiently waited in line, paid, actually paid for them, willingly handed over his money.  
From what he could see there wasn't anything in the basket that was even remotely healthy but still...

Glanni didn't seem to have noticed Iprottaalfurinn even though the dazed Elf had been getting odd looks from townfolk who found their path blocked by their local hero who seemed to be rather shell shocked. Half-distracted Iprottaalfurinn assured them he was doing fine, was simply practicing to stay still for a moment. The concerned citizens nodded in understanding at his explanation: that surely would demand all of Iprottaalfurinn's concentration. 

They watched him leave in a sedate pace, appreciatively murmuring amongst themselves about how much effort he put into improving himself for the good of the town as Iprottaalfurinn even managed to walk on his feet instead of on his hands.

Iprottaalfurinn followed Glanni through back alleys and narrow passages, tailed him as the cat-burglar was slinking around hidden corners of what appeared at first glance to be dead-ends and scaled walls of which the barbs and spikes on top were not so much deterrents as mere convenient handholds to the lithe man. 

Iprottaalfurinn watched from afar as Glanni stopped at the iron-wrought gates of a communal garden and whistled a cheery tune. 

Through the rosebushes came a young boy running towards Glanni, flung his arms around Glanni's long legs and hugged him tightly. 

Iprottaalfurinn gawked as Glanni ruffled the boy's dark hair, smiled down at him. 

Iprottaalfurinn had seen many of Glanni's smiles: cocky, taunting, mocking, sly and calculating, teasing and high on adrenaline. Eyes sparkling and sharp teeth gleaming as he danced away from Iprottaalfurinn's grasp on the rooftops. It had done things to Iprottaalfurinn, stomach tight and heart racing he was confused by his feelings. 

But this, all soft and affectionate, unguarded and genuine... Iprottaalfurinn's heart skipped his chest, there was a ringing in his ears...  
No, not in his ears. His crystal. 

He clapped a hand over the noise but it was too late, Glanni had spotted him.  
His grey eyes wary he stepped in front of the boy, a hand on his narrow shoulder. His tone guarded he nodded, " Iprottaalfurinn."

Iprottaalfurinn knew that his curiosity must be clear on his face, he had no time, he had to go to wherever it was his crystal wanted him to go. He waved awkwardly and flipped away.

He patrolled the area for a few weeks but did not see Glanni again. Nor the boy.

\-------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Iprottaallfurinn scrubbed furiously at the bloodstains. Bloody hand-prints on the doorknob, the wall of the hall, the doorframe of a bedroom...   
No, not the ones near the bedroom. Not yet. He did not think he could bear to catch a glimpse of the deadly pale man on the bed. 

He needed to stay busy, the repetitive motion of his hands calming his spinning minds somewhat. They were shaking though they'd been steady when he... when he... 

There was blood under his fingernails.

Blood under his fingernails. 

Suddenly nauseous he dashed for the bathroom, gripped the washbasin tightly as he breathed, deeply, controlled, in, out. The black spots in his vision receded and hastily he turned on the tap to wash the blood away. He watched it swirl down he drain, stomach queasy and heart racing once more. 

There had been so much blood. He'd stared in horror, only jolted into action when the boy shoved a well-stocked medical kit in his hands. 

He caught his own wide-eyed reflection in the mirror.

The boy.

He should go to the boy.

Resolutely he turned off the tap and dried his hands. Squaring his shoulders he turned and did what he should already have done, he went to find the boy.

\-----

For some reason the first thing he noticed was the chipped nail polish. Purple, sparkling when it caught the reflection of the sun. Nail polish on both their hands, one big, one small. A small hand that clung to... Iprottaalfurinn couldn't look, not yet. He looked a the boy instead. The kid was crying silently, blue eyes fixed on the unresponsive man on the bed. 

He hadn't been quiet before. Not when he'd come to Iprottaalfurinn's house, had begged him to come with. Blue eyes wide, panicked breathing he'd stumbled over his words. Glanni had told him that if something were ever to happen to him he was to go to Iprottaalfurinn. No one else, just Iprottaalfurinn. He'd even pronounced it correctly.

Heart cold in his chest Iprottaalfurinn had followed, had come to stand next to a bed and had stared in horror at Glanni. At all the blood. Glanni was pale, so very pale, his breathing shallow. A ragged gash ran from his left hip to mere inches under his ribs, it was still bleeding sluggishly. A deep cut in his left forearm, dark bruises around his wrist. 

The boy giving him the medical supplies none too gently had jumpstarted his deeply ingrained training: assess severity of injuries, prioritize, take action. He'd sutured the long gash closed after he'd cleaned the wound, had pushed his magic to counter any infection that might already be spreading. The dark stitches were stark against the pale skin. 

Applying antibiotic ointment to Glanni's arm he desperately wished for his own first aid kit, the honey-based cream would be best for the wound. For the moment he carefully bandaged it and whispered the old words of his people, a fervent call to the elements for their blessing. Sitting back he'd looked at Glanni's still unconscious form., his face ashen, lips bloodless and shadows under his closed eyes. 

Now there was nothing else to do but wait and that was something Iprottaalfurinn could not. He had to do something, anything. So he got up and put all his focus into cleaning up the bloody trail Glanni had left behind in his desperate crawl to safety. 

\-----

The boy hadn't been idle in Iprottaalfurinn's absence, he'd tucked Glanni in, warm and comfortable under a fluffy blanket. There were cats on it.  
He'd put away the medical supplies, had straightened up. And then he'd sat down next to Glanni and held on to Glanni's hand as if it was the only safety in the world.

\-------------


	3. Chapter 3

Iprottaalfurinn lingered in the doorway for a long moment. He had never been good with words. He did not know what... how...

He wás good with body-language however and he didn't fail to spot that the longer he hoovered in the doorway, the tenser the boy became. He hunched in on himself, made himself appear smaller. The knuckles of the hand which was clutching Glanni's turned white. His breathing sped up, became more shallow. And his eyes... those blue eyes... They flickered from Glanni to Iprottaalfurinn to the blocked exit, to the window... Wide blue eyes and in them the emotions were clear as day.

Fear. Anxiety. 

Unadultered fear. An anxiety that was steadily building up to full-blown panic..

And Iprottaalfurinn seemed to be the cause of it.

Iprottaalfurinn took one step forward, five to the right. Left the path between the boy and the door wide open. Uncrossed his arms.

He relaxed his shoulders, arms loose and hands open and palms up.

He didn't have it in him to smile, so he didn't.

But still, it had the effect he'd hoped for, the kid seemed to relax a little. 

Iprottaalfurinn shifted his focus to Glanni. Glanni's long clever fingers lax in the boy's grip. Glanni's expressive face far too still now. The fine line between lean and gaunt blurred. Thin, far too gaunt. 

He should take Glanni to a hospital but as long as he did not know what had happened, why the mistrustful and lightening fast man had not been able to avoid this.... Glanni had made many enemies, and being all vulnerable and defenseless in such an open space... No.

No, Iprottaalfurinn could not take him to a hospital. 

He was going to stay here, look after this infuriating man whether Glanni would like it or not. And then Glanni was going to give him an explanation. 

Iprottaalfurinn looked at the boy Glanni had entrusted him with, had so very obviously instructed over and over again to go to him alone, had made him memorize the way so painstakingly thorough that the boy had been able to find his way to Iprottaalfurinn's house on the other side of town in the dark of the night...

He remembered a soft smile, a protective gesture.

This boy, whoever he was, was important to Glanni. And since there was nothing he could do for Glanni now he was going to look after the boy. 

Pale, eyes so very blue in his thin face. A little boy, scared and alone. 

Iprottaalfurinn did what his heart told him to, he made them honeyed tea. 

Fragrant and sweet and warm it was all the comfort that he wished he could put into words. He made sure to approach the boy in a non-threatening manner, held out the steaming mug and waited patiently for the boy to accept.

"Thank you," voice almost a whisper the boy held the tea to his chest, seemed to draw some comfort from the warmth. Still, his eyes were wary, tracking Iprottaalfurinn's every movement.

"You're welcome. I'm Iprottaalfurinn."

A seemingly endless moment in which Iprottaalfurinn waited, hoped, for a response. 

And...

"Robbie. My name is Robbie."

\-------------


	4. Chapter 4

"No, not yet, I need to have a clear mind to..." Glanni's tone turned incredulous, "Iprottaalfurinn , have you been cleaning my house?!" 

"No? Yes. Just the bathroom. And the kitchen. And ehm, I did some laundry. Just some of it. Some fabrics... I don't..."

Glanni's bright laughter echoed in the bathroom. Flustered Iprottaalfurinn refused to make eye contact, stared at the bottle of painkillers he had offered Glanni moments before.

\--------

Iprottaalfurinn had stared at Glanni's too still form for some time. 

It felt wrong in so many ways. Glanni was the most alive person he knew, loud, sharp and dazzling. He couldn't bear to see Glanni like this, feel so helpless and useless. 

Glanni had trusted Iprottaalfurinn to take care of Robbie but even that he could not do. It had been obvious he was making the boy uncomfortable. Robbie kept tracking his movements, flinched whenever Iprottaalfurinn came too close, moved too fast.. 

Iprottaalfurinn had been a hero for a long time, he had seen enough of the darkness of the world to recognize the lingering signs of child abuse. He was no comfort to the boy, he was a potential threat. 

So he'd left the suffocating silence of the bedroom and had looked for something, anything, to keep him occupied. Hiss mind was spinning with so many questions, how and why and when... But this was neither the time nor was Robbie the person to ask. 

Glanni owed him an explanation but as long as that infuriatingly unpredictable man was unable to do so Iprottaalfurinn needed to keep busy. 

And so he cleaned once more. First the bathroom, which was surprisingly well-kept in the first place. Sure there was an overwhelming amount of make up, at least that was what Iprottaalfurinn figured it was, but not even on top of the mirror was there a layer of dust.

Iprottaalfurinn stared a the chaos that was Glanni's dressing table: eye shadow palettes, nail polish, some intimidatingly sharp pencils, lipstick... He dragged his eyes away from a maroon one. Glanni had worn it, or one quite similar to this one, some months ago. Iprottaalfurinn had chased Glanni when he'd dashed out of a hotel. Iprottaalfurinn didn't have the slightest clue if Glanni had been up to something, it had been pure instinct, Glanni ran and Iprottaalfurinn would follow. The conman had led him on merry chase through town and then they'd been back at the hotel, Glanni giggling breathlessly, his eyes sparkling. He'd come to a full stop just shy of colliding with the doors, winked and had blown Iprottaalfurinn a kiss. Then he'd turned on his heel and sauntered inside. Of course Iprottaalfurinn had followed but when he entered the hotel there was no trace of Glanni. None of the staff he asked had seen him. And Iprottaalfurinn was left with the memory of a vexing pair of dark-red lips.

He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror and quickly turned away. No matter, even though he could no longer see it, he díd feel the heat in his cheeks.

Leaving the bathroom bar that dressing table sparkling he went to the kitchen next.  
Iprottaalfurinn was staring at the contents of the fridge in quiet horror when he heard the soft murmur of voice. His heart jumped in his chest and he very carefully closed the door of the fridge.

Glanni was hugging a teary Robbie close to his uninjured side and murmuring reassurances in his dark hair. The moment Iprottaalfurinn came to an awkward standstill in the doorway Glanni's eyes snapped up. His arm tensed around Robbie's shoulders. For a long moment he just stared at Iprottaalfurinn and Iprottaalfurinn could see him swiftly connect the dots. 

"Robbie, muffin, have you eaten yet?" The boy shook his head almost imperceptibly, burying his face deeper into the crook of Glanni's neck. "OK, that's alright honey. I'm really proud of you for bringing Iprottaalfurinn here and being so brave. Now you go and make yourself some sandwiches, Iprottaalfurinn is going to help me shower. I'll be fine," the hard stare in Iprottaalfurinn's direction dared the hero to contradict him. 

Somehow Iprottaalfurinn got Glanni into the shower, he looked away as Glanni stripped and sank down on a little stool while cursing under his breath. 

"Do not get the bandages wet," Iprottaalfurinn caught a glimpse of a pale shoulder in the mirror and resolutely stared at the floor. 

Glanni took his time to wash away the blood and grime and Iprottaalfurinn desperately tried to focus his mind on something, anything but the naked criminal behind him. The man was badly wounded but Iprottaalfurinn's body shamefully betrayed him at Glanni's gasps and groans. 

He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't... "Can you hand me a towel please?" Iprottaalfurinn was that caught up in the maelstrom that was the conflict and confusion in his head and heart that he turned to hand the requested fluffiness over.  
He nearly dropped it completely when suddenly faced with miles of glistening wet creamy skin. His eyes shot up, met Glanni's. 

A soft huff of laughter and Iprottaalfurinn was sure he was blushing bright red.

How did he do it? Glanni was shaking on his legs, visibly in pain and still there was an amused look on his pale face, his grey eyes were shining.

"Iprottaalfurinn, Iprottaalfurinn," the mirth and what almost sounded like fondness... Iprottaalfurinn could no longer bear the mortification, whirled around and grabbed the bottle of painkillers he´d found earlier during his cleaning spree in one of the cabinets.

\--------

Robbie had stripped the bed and remade it with fresh linens and exhausted Glanni settled under the blankets. Robbie had hovered in the hallway near the bedroom, Iprottaalfurinn saw him sprint inside a moment later. 

The chaos of the day catching up with him Iprottaalfurinn sank down on the couch and listened as Glanni spun a bedtime tale about a ladybug and singing flowers. Unsurprisingly Glanni was a good storyteller, Iprottaalfurinn let the story wash over him and soothe his frazzled nerves. 

\--------

After a while Glanni fell silent and then he heard him quietly calling his name.  
Robbie was sound asleep, curled up into Glanni´s uninjured side. Glanni smiled down at the boy, warm and affectionate. 

That smile still on his face he looked up at Iprottaalfurinn, "Do you still have those painkillers?"

\--------


	5. Chapter 5

Iprottaalfurinn had dealt with a lot of cats in trees, cats who were not always enthusiastic to be rescued. Wrangling Glanni was not too different. He'd scooped the man up like a stray cat, wary of the claws and the teeth and the hissing and spitting and wriggling. 

The moment Glanni saw Robbie's wide blue eyes peeking around the corner of the hallway he went still, docile like he never was. Iprottaalfurinn shifted his grip, his hand covering Glanni's where he was pressing it firmly against his side. He tried for a smile while Glanni reassured the boy that he was fine. 

Iprottaalfurinn was careful to keep his face neutral and from reflecting his thoughts. Glanni was most definitely not fine. Of all the idiotic things... Robbie was here, why on earth had Glanni insisted on answering the door himself?! 

\----

Iprottaalfurinn had gone out for groceries after he'd despaired over the contents of the fridge once more. After he'd knocked on the door of the house he'd waited for a long time, long enough that he'd been considering scaling the wall and entering through the window of the bathroom that he'd propped open earlier for just that purpose. But then the door had cracked open, the sun had reflected on something sharp and steely. And then it was gone and there was Glanni, pale and swaying on his feet before sagging against the wall. 

Iprottaalfurinn had calmly closed the front-door behind him, had put his groceries down and then he'd taken a good look at the barely upright man. Iprottaalfurinn's magic had given him a boost the day before but now it clearly had run out and Glanni was feeling the full extent of his injuries. Grey eyes clouded with pain, mouth tight... Iprottaalfurinn zeroed in on Glanni's hand on his abdomen, the small trail of blood seeping though his fingers. Oh that idiot. He looked up to find Glanni watching him carefully. Iprottaalfurinn sighed, "Why?" 

Glanni scowled, "There was someone at the door."

"Yes, me."

"How was Í to know that?"

Iprottaalfurinn ignored the glare, surveyed the barren hallway, listened to the sounds of the seemingly deserted house. Robbie's conspicuous absence, the glint of a knife.. 

Once more he'd been a threat. 

Suddenly exasperated he reached out, ignored Glanni's yelp as he gathered him up. He grunted at a sharp kick to his shin and tightened his grip to something more restraining. Iprottaalfurinn started towards the bedroom, none to enthusiastic about seeing what the still squirming and struggling idiot in his arms had done to himself. He was sick of seeing blood, Glanni's blood, and scrubbing it from under his fingernails. Muttering under his breath about senseless idiots with no regards for their own health he strode down the hall. He vaguely spared a thought that Glanni felt too light, that his elbows were too pointy and then quietly harangued the man about his bad dietary habits. Lectured. He did not nag, not matter how passionately Glanni hurled synonyms for it at him. He kicked open the door to the bedroom under indignant protests about minding the paintwork. 

He only fell silent when Glanni suddenly stilled in his arms, turning slightly to follow the man's line of sight Iprottaalfurinn saw two wide blue eyes peeking from around the corner of the hallway. 

He bit his tongue while Glanni reassured the boy that he was fine. Glanni's hand under his own far too cold. "You are most definitely not fine," he said as soon as Robbie had closed the door. 

Glanni smirked, " You seemed to think differently last night." 

Iprottaalfurinn felt himself flush, glowered at the the man as he imagined how satisfying it would be to simply dump him on the bed. Because he was a hero he did put him down gently. 

Glanni had torn two of his stitches and Iprottaalfurinn did his figurative and literal magic. Glanni's eyes widened as he noticed the golden glow and tried to squirm away. Most of his attention focused on pushing his magic to repair the damage done to his earlier healing Iprottaalfurinn put a hand on Glanni's hip to keep him still. Feeling the man freeze under his grip Iprottaalfurinn held him down a little tighter. 

There was a curious hitch in Glanni's breath and questioning Iprottaalfurinn looked up, saw the defenses shutter down. Glanni's gaze shifted away from Iprottaalfurinn's face to where Iprottaalfurinn's rough hand was still resting on his side, "I already thought there was something off yesterday, usually it takes much longer to..." He clammed up but Iprottaalfurinn had already seen some of the other scars on his body, the vision of water droplets glistering on a sharp collarbone ( _and more, oh so much more_ ) burned into his memory. 

There was something apprehensive in Glanni's face, "I did not want this. I did not want to take this from you." 

"I gave it freely." 

"Magic comes at a price. Everything does. It costs you." 

Iprottaalfurinn cocked his head surprised, everyone had always taken his gift of magic for granted. But this thief... This thief knew. Nothing in this world came for free. 

Glanni's eyes watchful, more serious than Iprottaalfurinn had ever seen him. Iprottaalfurinn looked down at his hands. Glanni had so often slipped through his fingers, laughing and fast as quick-silver, dancing away from his pursuing hands. And now he had Glanni pinned against the bed, his calloused hand on Glanni's hip, the other resting gently over Glanni's wildly beating heart. This wasn't what he... How he... Iprottaalfurinn sat up sharply, snatched his hands away. 

Glanni had been so bright the day before, teasing and a tease and for one golden moment Iprottaalfurinn had...well.... he had been distracted. He'd been trying to help but he'd blundered over and over again, he'd been a threat and now his gift, one thoughtlessly bestowed, was perceived as hiding the sting of a price tag,

"It was a gift," he repeated quietly.

Glanni was still eying him warily, silently waiting. 

Iprottaalfurinn did not want this. He wanted the Glanni that was bold and brazen and loudmouthed. 

But Glanni expected him to name a price for his altruistic deed, would not trust him as long as Iprottaalfurinn held this perceived debt over him. So Iprottaalfurinn gave Glanni what he wanted and put his request, 

"Tell me about the boy and the debt is paid."

\-----------


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings dears, nothing to graphic but still..

"That's surprisingly dastardly of you Iprottaalfurinn," Glanni's neutral tone hit a nerve. More than one.

"Quit stalling Glanni, who is the boy?"

"He's Robbie."

And Iprottaalfurinn snapped, suddenly fed up with the games, "You know what I mean. You obviously care about him, a lot. Enough to get yourself injured again too. But right now you can't protect him, not in this state." 

IIprottaalfurinn felt like the worlds worst brute at the unguarded look in Glanni's eyes, the flash of anger, the fear... He couldn't bear it and looked at Glanni's hands, knuckles white where he was gripping the blankets. Iprottaalfurinn's heart clenched.

But there was a little boy who flinched whenever he entered the room. 

He gentled his tone, "Tell me who he is and I'll stay, I won't tell a soul. I'll stay until you're better." ( _and then Glanni could run and take the kid with him_ ) 

Seeing Glanni surrender was a terrible thing, even more because the one thing that made him give in was the implied threat that Iprottaalfurinn could take the boy away. The clench of a jaw, eyes cold and piercing as ice. 

And then a dark tale painted in few words. Glanni had found Robbie huddled in on himself in a corner of an attic during a burglary. Blue eyes dulled with fever, starved, beaten up. "He asked if I was Huldu, if I was coming to steal him away."  
Glanni had taken the boy, had burned the house down. There's a quiet fury in Glanni's voice, anger sharpening his consonants. Cutthroat razors and merciless knife-edges for whoever had dared to harm the little boy he held in his heart.  
Glanni had personally build up a file, had made sure the man was persecuted and had gone to jail for a very very long time.

And then he was silent, did not meet Iprottaalfurinn's eyes. This was Glanni without a plan, defeated, at the mercy of Iprottaalfurinn judgment. All his defenses torn down as Iprottaalfurinn held Glanni's heart in his hands.

Iprottaalfurinn stayed quiet, thought about what he had seen. The boy seemed to adore Glanni, felt safe and comfortable around him. In this house. It is a colourful house. Bright, warm and messy and joyful. A home.  
He's seen Robbie curl up next to Glanni, something in his way of dealing with Glanni's injuries is screaming the familiarity with being hurt himself. About knowing that he needs to be gentle and mindful of other's injuries. 

And then a soft smile and a protective arm a round small shoulders. The unholy fire in grey eyes as Glanni had answered the door. Glanni tearing open his stitches acting as the only line of defense between a little boy and the world. Glanni who had disappeared overnight from the prolific life of crime in the spotlight. Glanni who had not wanted painkillers to dull his mind before he'd been certain that Robbie was allright. Glanni had rescued this boy, had done right by him in his own way.

There's just one thing Iprottaalfurinn could say, "I trust you have the paperwork in order?"  
Glanni's eyes shot up, wide and surprised, a hesitant hope in them.

Iprottaalfurinn held up a hand,"I don't care if it is a fake, as long as it is a convincing fake."  
Glanni nodded dumbly, then found his tongue again, "Ofcourse it is, you know me." Iprottaalfurinn did know him, the best forger of the seven towns. 

"I'm going to make you soup," he announced, "and you wíll eat it."

There was something vulnerable in Glanni's demeanor, eyes wide with wonder like he'd been gifted a treasure beyond compare. Something so wonderful that all the stolen jewels in world did not compare. 

Suddenly there was nothing more Iprottaalfurinn wanted than to keep him safe. He was allowed this. He was allowed to care for Glanni, just for now. Glanni would let him.  
So he showed his messy complicated feelings in the only way he could for now, he cooked.

\-----------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags dears!

In the privacy of his own head Iprottaalfurinn was man, Elf, enough to admit that the memory of this golden afternoon was going to keep him drifting off in inconvenient daydreams for some time. 

\-------

He had been braiding the dough of a to-be garlic and rosemary loaf to go with the soup he was planning to cook for dinner when Glanni had joined him in the kitchen. Sleep-rumpled and yawning widely he'd gingerly sat down at the kitchen table. Iprottaalfurinn took in the eggshell blue kimono Glanni wrapped over his pajamas. No, duck egg blue, silk too Iprottaalfurinn wagered. Embroidered with white magnolias. He couldn't resist stealing another glance, Glanni looked soft like this, almost approachable. Long fingers curling around a mug of... Where did he...? Oh, he'd swiped Iprottaalfurinn's tea. Somehow. Iprottaalfurinn was quite sure he'd put it down next to where he was at the counter, several steps out of Glanni's path. 

Well, if it meant less strain for the recovering man it was a small sacrifice Iprottaalfurinn thought charitable, all other thoughts instantly derailed as Glanni smiled warmly at him. 

No, not at him. 

Hushed footsteps as a small figure crossed the kitchen, hurried to the safety of Glanni's side of the table. Robbie. 

"Hi Muffin," another of those affectionate smiles, one that Robbie answered with a dimpled one of his own. 

No sooner had the boy sat down or Glanni got up to fix the boy a drink. In mild horror Iprottaalfurinn watched as Glanni assembled a concoction of icecream, chocolate-flavored syrup, whole milk and what seemed to be several spoons of sugar. At least Iprottaalfurinn's fervent prayers to whatever gods were listening that Glanni would at least forego adding whipped cream were answered. 

In self-defense he'd grabbed an orange and sat down opposite Glanni, pointedly peeling it. He stuffed one slice in his mouth to prevent himself from speaking up but no sooner had he swallowed did he hear himself comment about the use of mangoes and raspberries as natural sweeteners for smoothies. He managed to stop himself after a single sentence when catching the unreadable look in Glanni's eyes. He might not be able decipher the emotion but his gut told him that it was akin to a cloud throwing dark shadows over a calming sunny pond, turning the water deep and frightening.  
Something in his words had troubled Glanni. 

Silence hung heavy over the table while Robbie, mercifully oblivious to the mood, finished his milkshake.  
Glanni's eyes followed the boy as he went to put his glass in the sink, "Robbie has a complicated relationship with food," he softly remarked.

Before Iprottaalfurinn got the chance to ask what he meant by that Robbie returned and sat down again next to Glanni, his blue eyes curious as he looked at the orange in Iprottaalfurinn's hand. Awkwardly Iprottaalfurinn held out a slice. Only to have it snatched out of his fingers by Glanni.

An easy grin on his face, that horribly unnerving expression vanished as if it had never been there in the first place, Glanni dipped the slice into the sugar-bowl before eating it, "Do not corrupt my kid Iprottaalfurinn."

He snickered at Iprottaalfurinn's scandalized, "Glanni!" and plucked the orange from Iprottaalfurinn's unresisting hand.  
Dipping another slice in the sugar he gave it to the giggling Robbie, winking as he faux-conspiratorially whispered, "He's just jealous that he can't eat sugar himself."

Robbie's eyes were huge as he digested that particular tragedy and addressed Iprottaalfurinn for the first time that day directly and unprompted, "You really can't?!"

"He swoons like a damsel in distress if he does," a teasing light in his eyes Glanni put a hand to his forehead, feigning an over-dramatic faint. 

Iprottaalfurinn bit back an arch comment about sweeping Glanni off his feet the day before. He smiled at Robbie, "I really can't. I'm allergic to it you can say."  
Robbie thought about that for a moment, "So you can't eat chocolate?"

"No, I go down like a tree if I do."

"And you can't eat pie, not even on your birthday?!"

The boy looked stricken and Glanni swiftly intervened, " He can eat pie if there is no sugar in it."

Glanni handed him another sugar-covered slice of orange which Robbie absentmindedly ate, seemingly thinking hard about something. Eyes wide and earnest Robbie turned to fully face Glanni, "Can you make a pie without sugar?"

"Why don't you look through the cookbooks Sweetie?"

Robbie dashed from the table, returning with a pile of books. Clearly considering it a serious mission he pored over many recipes. Glanni watched him with a fond look and Iprottaalfurinn watched Glanni. The colour of his robe made his skin more akin to creamy than pale, accentuated the stunning shade of blue of his eyes. 

The movement of Robbie tugging on Glanni's sleeve startled Iprottaalfurinn from his unabashed staring. Robbie pointed at a recipe and Glanni hummed in consideration, "Sure, that would work. Do you want to try baking that?" Robbie nodded enthusiastically. "Now, this recipe is for two persons, why don't you make a list how much you'd need for three?"

Iprottaalfurinn watched the two of them as they sat bathed in the golden light of the afternoon, Robbie making calculations and Glanni checking them for him. On Glanni's gentle prompting Robbie continued to make a shoppinglist after looking through the cupboards next. Glancing furtively at Iprottaalfurinn Robbie grew hesitant. His nose twitching he looked at Glanni for help. 

Under the table Glanni none too gently prodded Iprottaalfurinn with his foot. Sitting up sharply Iprottaalfurinn heroically resisted the childish urge to kick back, "What do you need me to buy?" Hurriedly Robbie thrust the list at Iprottaalfurinn. 

Iprottaalfurinn did not know what was more rewarding after him complimenting Robbie's handwriting: Robbie's sweet and shy smile or Glanni's soft and grateful expression. 

\--------

Lying on his make-shift bed on the couch Iprottaalfurinn thought about their cozy and comfortable afternoon. He smiled at the memory of Glanni eating Iprottaalfurinn's orange, he'd never have imagined Glanni to voluntarily eat any fruit or vegetable. Glanni had covered it in sugar of course but still... 

Sugar. 

Iprottaalfurinn frowned. There had been a nearly full sugar-bowl on the table. And yet, while making a milkshake for Robbie Glanni had gotten a container from the top-shelf. Had flinched in pain as he'd stretched to reach. 

There had been sugar on the table so why had Glanni... 

His mother had always told him that his greatest flaw was his curiosity, he was on his feet and in the kitchen before he knew it. It took two jumps to locate the canister and then grab it. He'd just pried open the lid and went to take a sniff when he felt something sharp prod him in the small of his back. 

One heartbeat. 

Two.

"It's me Glanni."

The pressure disappeared and Glanni yawned. Iprottaalfurinn turned to glare at him, "Who did you expect?" There was no sign of the knife and Iprottaalfurinn was not going to speculate about where on his body he had hidden it.

Glanni stepped away to flip on the light, "There was someone in my house, riffling through the cupboards. Excuse me for not expecting Mr. Healthy-Lifestyle-Choices to go for a snack in the middle of the night." Glanni's voice was hoarse with sleep and Iprottaalfurinn was momentarily distracted by it. Glanni's eye fell on the canister in Iprottaalfurinn's hand, his eyebrows climbing higher with every second Iprottaalfurinn stood in silence," Surely you don't...?" he sounded unsure. 

Iprottaalfurinn felt rather silly as he looked at container then figuring that there was no way this situation could get any more absurd he dipped his finger in the powder and took a taste. 

Oh.

Oooh.

He felt slightly better about himself as found his hunch proven correct. Not sugar. 

Looking up he found Glanni's eyes fixed on him, watched in fascination as Glanni's eyes grew dark, a blush tinting his cheeks as he swallowed visibly. 

Suddenly remembering himself Iprottaalfurinn hastily drew his finger from his mouth, coughed awkwardly and looked everywhere but at Glanni. He busied himself with making sure he'd closed the container properly and carefully put it on the counter. He was not going to put it back on the shelf while Glanni was watching. 

He refused to turn around and meet Glanni's eye, stared at the innocuous container. So, not sugar. 

Nutrient powder. 

Which Glanni had put in Robbie's milkshake. 

Suddenly it clicked and, "You said he had a complex relationship with food Glanni!"

"He does." 

And there it was again, that look in Glanni's eyes.  
This time Iprottaalfurinn saw the fierce protectiveness, the sadness...

Iprottaalfurinn thought about the hoard of wrapped candy and muesli-bars he'd seen in one of the lower cupboards. Easily accessible for a little boy. Food that would not expire soon. 

-Starved- Glanni had said. The boy was still skinny, narrow shoulders and thin cheeks...

Oh Glanni. 

"I'm going to make him chocolate covered strawberries tomorrow," Iprottaalfurinn decided. 

Glanni gaped at him, "Chocolate, you?"

"It's both healthy and filled with calories. He is a growing boy Glanni."

"I know."

"You can have some too," Iprottaalfurinn grinned at the stunned man. 

And delighted Glanni laughed

\------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, please let me know if I've made glaring grammatical errors ;-)

"I need you in my bed."

Startled Iprottaalfurinn nearly fell from the couch,

"You...what?!....I....I mean..."

\----------

This was not how Iprottaalfurinn had imagined this. And yes, he had imagined. A lot. Quite...imaginative

For granted, he was in Glanni's bed. The most noticeable difference from his _(be it tame or more X-rated)_ fantasies was that Glanni was not.

\----------

Glanni glaring at him had only intensified the mortification of Iprottaalfurinn becoming a stuttering blushing mess. 

But to have the man turn up in the middle of the night, voice sleep-rough and looking attractively tousled while uttering words which seemed to come from Iprottaalfurinn's off-color dreams...  
Well, excuse him for not being a man, Elf, whose first thought in such a situation was that Glanni needed him to vacate the living-room so Glanni could comfort Robbie who had had a nightmare.

Dignity once more shattered Iprottaalfurinn had slunk off to Glanni's bedroom. Studiously avoiding catching his own red-faced reflection in the mirror he hid under the blankets.

They smelled like Glanni.

After all this time he finally had gotten to know what Glanni smelled like. Unsurprisingly he was only able to identify some of the complexity of it: it was teasing him, rousing and intriguing and strangely soothing. 

He did not know if it was cologne or something purely Glanni. He did know that it send his head spinning.

With a groan he sat up. Listened for a moment to the murmuring that was Glanni singing. Voice deep and soft and soothing.

No, not soothing.

That voice did nothing to calm Iprottaalfurinn's mind. On the contrary, it stirred up certain things. 

Exercise. Exercise should calm it, him, down.

Iprottaalfurinn's cheeks were not the only thing burning. 

And a cold shower. Or two.

\----------

Leaving Glanni's bedroom in the morning Iprottaalfurinn found that in the living room all the lights were turned on. Robbie was sound asleep, curled up into Glanni's side, both warm under the fuzzy blanket Iprottaalfurinn had been using for the last few nights.

Glanni looked at Robbie with something infinitely fond and tender in his eyes and Iprottaalfurinn did not even try to deny what it did to him. Breathing for a moment he waited for the big complicated feelings to, not pass, but quiet down a little. 

He noted the dark shadows under Glanni's tired eyes, the tight clench of his jaw which spoke of pain and exhaustion. 

Soundlessly he stepped back into the bedroom to fetch Glanni's painkillers. Considering that Glanni should eat something with them Iprottaalfurinn went to make a smoothie. His eyes fell on the container on the highest shelf, he hesitated for a moment then decided to postpone the fight that would surely follow were Glanni to discover Iprottaalfurinn had added supplements to his drink. He'd save the treat of a properly riled up Glanni for a day that the man would have the energy to passionately curse Iprottaalfurinn out, grey eyes ablaze and all. 

\----------

Glanni stared blankly at the glass in Iprottaalfurinn's hand then carefully tried to extract one of his hands from Robbie's hold to accept the offering. When Robbie started to stir, mumbling unintelligibly, Glanni froze, waited for the boy to settle again. 

"Just give me the pills," a mere whisper as not to rouse the boy again. 

Iprottaalfurinn frowned, thought about the continued health of the lining of Glanni's stomach and went to the kitchen. Returning with a straw he offered the drink to Glanni once again.

And regretted yet another of his life-choices. 

Lips closed around the straw, cheeks hollowed and throat bobbing... Iprottaalfurinn's ears burned yet he could not look away. Mercifully Glanni's eyes were on the drink. Or not. Grey eyes looked up at him as Glanni swallowed slowly. Dark eyebrows rose. Then a wicked grin before lips once more pursed around the straw and Glanni exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes.

Iprottaalfurinn blushed bright red, stepped back taking the glass with him, "I need to go. For a... for a cold...run." 

Glanni laughter at him in his ears Iprottaalfurinn hastily went for the door.

Only to be stopped in his tracks,

"Iprottaalfurinn? Can I get those painkilllers now please?"

\----------

After several laps around the town Iprottaalfurinn finally slunk home. To Glanni's home that is. Not his home.  
It was quiet in the house, a day of Robbie engrossed in taking apart and reassembling several kitchen appliances and Glanni falling asleep in random places. 

After finding the man respectively taking a catnap on the floor in the living room, drowsing as he leaned against the oven and nodding off slouched over the coffee-table Iprottaalfurinn merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when Glanni once more dozed off while draped over two kitchen chairs. 

Glanni jerked awake when Iprottaalfurinn scooped him up, steel glinting in Glanni's hand and tired eyes peering up at him, "Oh, it's you." 

Yawning widely the man closed his eyes and went boneless like a relaxed cat in Iprottaalfurinn's arms. Not literally boneless, Glanni was all pointed elbows and sharp angles. 

Fresh bruises blooming on his ribs Iprottaalfurinn set the man down on his bed, Glanni immediately curling on his side and burying his face in his pillow. After a beat he mumbled, "Smells like you." 

"I'm sorry."

"Mmmh, 's okay, smells nice."

Iprottaalfurinn pulled the blankets over him as Glanni once more fell asleep, 

"Sweet dreams Glanni."

\----------

Figuring his heart was already racing Iprottaalfurinn went for another run.

\----------


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags dears.

The weight of the key Glanni had given him was heavy as lead in his pocket. It had been given him in trust and here he was, having horribly betrayed the faith in him. Decisively he dropped it in the letterbox, he had not right to use it. 

Iprottaalfurinn once more raised his hand, hesitated, his trembling fingers inches away from the doorbell. His cold fingers curled into a useless fist which he numbly pressed against his aching heart.

Glanni was not going to let him in, he had lost every chance at that. But he had to... He had to try to... He could not make it right. But he wanted to apologize. To Robbie. For whatever it was he had done. He didn't know what he had done wrong. 

\------

Glanni was sound asleep in the big fluffy chair, dark shadows under his eyes. He had been reading to Robbie before, the boy curled into his side and contently sucking his thumb while Glanni's big hand had been tenderly carding through his dark hair.   
Halfway a sentence the man had dozed off and Robbie had carefully put a blanket over Glanni. 

Then Robbie had taped several sheets of paper together and quietly had started to paint. The canvas was as big as the table. After a while Iprottaalfurinn saw what it was, a map. A fairly accurate map of the country. And Robbie was painting it from memory.

Iprottaalfurinn craned his neck to get a better look. The boy was drawing little towns, painting small buildings and items in them.

He went to make Robbie chocolate milk, the same way he had watched Glanni do. He made sure to put it on the table, not on the painting, a safe distance away from the glass in which Robbie was rinsing his brushes, "That's very good Robbie."

Robbie flashed him a shy dimpled smile, "Thank you. "

After a beat he he said quietly, "It's the country."

"It is. I think it is very impressive that you know this all by heart."

"Glanni taught me," Robbie pointed to a town near a shockingly blue sea, "they make the best Klenät there. Have you ever had that? Glanni says it is very tasty."

Iprottaalfurinn smiled, nodded encouraging and pointed to another town.  
"They have the best tailors there, " Robbie was quick to answer, "and there..." He pointed at some more towns and told Iprottaalfurinn about the things they were famous for. Some things Iprottaalfurinn did not know. The boy knew a lot, it was quite impressive.

"Why are you painting the map. To go on the wall?" 

"No silly," Robbie laughed, "it is for the game!" 

"Game?"

"You can play too if you want?" He showed Iprottaalfurinn handmade cards with little assignments on them and excitedly explained the rules. Iprottaalfurinn grinned as the boy enthusiastically told him how you could earn more points by answering questions about all kinds of things and then trade those points to travel faster around the board or use them to buy supplies for the assignment.   
High up from his balloon Iprottaalfurinn had seen the chart of railroads and highways Robbie was sketching while he talked a mile and minute and sudden curious Iprottaalfurinn asked if the boy had ever been to another town. 

All at once the spark and animation left Robbie and quietly he bend over his map and avoided all eye-contact.

Dismayed Iprottaalfurinn realized he had made a mistake somehow and tried to salvage the easy conversation they'd had by asking Robbie if he could help. Gratefully he accepted the task of painting in little squares in the pathways that led from town to town and was relieved that Robbie gradually relaxed and began to chat off his ear once more. He thought to himself with an amused grin that when it came to talking the boy sure took after Glanni.  
Stretching after bending for too long over the map Iprottaalfurinn looked up to find Glanni watching them, expression fond and thoughtful. Iprottaalfurinn couldn't help but answer with a soft smile of his own. 

Robbie had broken the spell by jumping up and dashing to the kitchen to get the tray of sugar-free blueberry muffins they'd made earlier. Glanni laughed as Robbie excitedly prompted Iprottaalfurinn to taste one and asked about the taste, consistency, size and every denominator he could think off all in the same breath. 

A thrilling feeling of belonging right here, in this odd chaotic household, unfurled in Iprottaalfurinn's chest as he contently sat on the livingroom floor and basked in the warmth of those twin smiles directed at him. 

\------

They played the game after they'd finished the map and soon Iprottaalfurinn's head spun as he tried to memorize the seemingly unending number of rules. He strongly suspected that Glanni was toying with him as the man's eyes sparkled with mirth while Robbie earnestly tried to console Iprottaalfurinn that it was okay if he did not get it right the first time. The boy solemnly patted his arm while assuring Iprottaalfurinn that he would help him and they could play the first game as a team. 

Teaming up with Robbie was Iprottaalfurinn's saving grace, the boy not only thinking up clever strategies to get as fast as possible to their destinations but also quickly earning them points by answering questions about all kinds of topics.  
Iprottaalfurinn valiantly rallied with his knowledge about nature, plants and animals. Glanni sniggered at his pointed comment about the lack of a sports category and made a move across the board which had Robbie clamoring for an explanation. Two dark heads bend over a notebook and Glanni made numbers dance across paper, while Iprottaalfurinn marveled at the speed with which Robbie grasped a mathematically concept which should be far too advanced for his age.

Beaming at Robbie Iprottaalfurinn praised the boy,"You are very smart Robbie, you would like school," Iprottaalfurinn faltered as Glanni glared at him but could not help himself, wanted to encourage the boy, "You are great at maths already, and you know so much about the country, more than I do I think. Wouldn't you like to like learn more about it? There are special teachers for all kinds of subjects.."

"Iprottaalfurinn, shut up," Glanni's voice was sharp. Robbie had gone still, his eyes fixed on the board and fingers a bloodless white as he had a death grip on the edge of the table . 

Iprottaalfurinn tried to defend the boy, "He should be in school Glanni, he is so bright I think he would like.."

"No," a quiet sob from beside him. Stricken Iprottaalfurinn watched a tear fall on the map, smear the paint. 

"No, please," panic in Robbie's eyes as he looked up at Iprottaalfurinn for a split-second, scrambled away from him. The boy crashed painfully into the edge of the table as he bolted.

Iprottaalfurinn couldn't help himself, couldn't bear to see children cry, he went after Robbie. 

The boy was hiding in the small space between the couch and the wall and Iprottaalfurinn knelt down, reached out his hand. The boy flinched away, eyes wide and panicked he tried to move backwards, found himself trapped.

"Step aside, right now," Glanni's voice was very very quiet, sharper than whatever steel he had hidden on his body. Turning Iprottaalfurinn found a Glanni had never seen before, one with fury in his eyes, danger in every line of his body. Truly menacing, even with one of his hands pressed against his side where a blood red stain was rapidly spreading.  
He must have torn one or more stitches in his haste to get to Iprottaalfurinn. 

No.

To Robbie. 

Iprottaalfurinn moved as if in a dream, or more accurate, as if in a nightmare. Watched Glanni kneel down at a distance where he did not box Robbie in, watched a crying Robbie fling his arms around Glanni's neck, "I don't want to go to school." "No sweetheart, you won't go," Glanni hugged the sobbing boy close, rocking him gently, "you won't go."

Big hand pulling Robbie's face into his shoulder, effectively shielding him from the world Glanni had fire in his eyes as he mouthed Iprottaalfurinn to get out. 

Iprottaalfurinn staggered towards the door, legs unsteady with the realization how badly he had misread the situation, how big mistake he had made.

Just before Iprottaalfurinn closed the door behind him he saw Robbie clinging to Glanni and Glanni kissing the boy's dark messy hair while hiding his own tears from the boy. 

\------

Iprottaalfurinn once more raised his hand to the doorbell, jerked it away when the door opened,

"Iprottaalfurinn, Iprottaalfurinn, what am I to do with you."

"Glanni,"he swallowed away the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, can we...can we talk?"

Arms crossed Glanni stared at him for a long moment, then sighed, "Not here. Come on."

Iprottaalfurinn followed as Glanni led them to the park opposite the house, the same park where he had first seen Glanni and Robbie. The park was empty now, the roses long gone. Sitting down next to Glanni on one of the benches Iprottaalfurinn watched him shiver in his thin shirt, guilt about making Glanni miserable in this way too adding to his already considerable feeling of regret,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

Glanni interrupted him, "Of course you didn't. Could you please stop looking like someone ran over your puppy?! "

"How is... how is Robbie?"

"He's been asking after you."

"I didn't mean to... I was... I was just so impressed, he is very smart, I thought he would like... learning," Iprottaalfurinn finished lamely.

Glanni gave him an incredulous look, "He does. I am home-schooling him Ipro."

"What?"

Oh.

Iprottaalfurinn thought back about Robbie doing calculations for recipes, writing grocery lists... Glanni reading to Robbie and stopping when the story got really interesting, asking Robbie to read to him instead. The game they'd played which was about geography, maths, social economics. The points earned with questions about history, science...

Oooh.

"We could have simply played Monopoly you know," Glanni teased gently as he watched realization dawn on Iprottaalfurinn's face. 

Mouth open Iprottaalfurinn looked at him and Glanni laughed, shook his head fondly, "What am I to do with you? I bet you've been blaming yourself, laying awake all night and all that."

He had. 

"Do you even know what happened?"

"I hurt Robbie."

"Yes, you did."

Iprottaalfurinn flinched, went to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him,

"You could not have known. But you did. I told you to shut up, didn't I? You hurt my kid, Iprottaalfurinn."

Cool fingers on his cheek, a strong insistent hand tilting Iprottaalfurinn's face, made him meet Glanni's eyes, "Don't do it again."

Iprottaalfurinn nodded meekly and Glanni was quiet for a long moment, eyes serious as they seemed to search for something in Iprottaalfurinn's face. Seemingly satisfied he let go of Iprottaalfurinn,

"He has gone through enough. Listen to me when it comes to Robbie. I don't want him to suffer any more, no matter how unintentionally on your behalf."

It was a warning and a declaration of his bond to the boy, he would not suffer Iprottaalfurinn hurting Robbie again.

"I won't," Iprottaalfurinn promised, "please, please let me help."

\------

It was quiet in the park, not even the rustle of leaves in the wind dared to disturb the quiet as Glanni told Iprottaalfurinn about Robbie. How school had been a safe haven. With his nose in a book he could escape reality, numbers and facts his friends as they whispered their secrets to him, filled his head with something else than fear and anxiety.

And then that fear and anxiety bled into the freedom of school, when his injuries were bad enough that he had trouble concentrating and staying awake, when he had to skip gym. His teacher had let him stay behind after school, had punished him. It had happened more often, a circle of Robbie facing abuse at home followed by disciplinary actions at school when the agony in his body clouded his mind. And then one day he told his teacher, asked for help. And the teacher had gone to his home, had spoken to his father about the lies his son was telling. 

Glanni had found Robbie two days later.

Had made sure the teacher had been at the trial and realised what she had done. Had assured that she'd never got job as a teacher, or anywhere near children, again.

\------

His things were still in the living-room, the couch still made up for him.

Iprottaalfurinn made his excuses to Robbie, asked for forgiveness for hurting him, for pushing. Told him how bright and clever he was and that he could become anything he'd want. 

Robbie had smiled his dimpled smile, had gushed about wanting to become a scientist, underground lair and all.

\------

He'd followed Glanni and Robbie to the kitchen where Glanni served him too hot tea in a chipped mug with no ear. There wás a slice of lemon on it. And a grain of sugar on the rim.   
Iprottaalfurinn was willing to take this punishment, this clear warning. And while Glanni was watching him he drank the tea in one go, burned his tongue. 

There was a little bit of sugar in it, just enough to make him slightly drowsy. It added to the dreamlike quality of watching Glanni and Robbie work on a commission for the local bakery, a six tier wedding-cake. Iprottaalfurinn learned that Glanni took requests for cakes for birthdays and other occasions. He already knew that Glanni was an excellent baker, had grown to be since Robbie loved cake. But Glanni also turned out to be very good at the imaginative and finicky work of decorating: spun sugar flowers, edible glitter, fine swirling rosettes..

\------

Robbie dragged him over to the living-room, made him sit in the ugly but surprisingly comfortable recliner and read to him. Iprottaalfurinn startled as a blanket was suddenly dropped in his lap. Glanni laughed at him, tucked the blanket more securely around them and patted Iprottaalfurinn on the chest. Only later that night he found the key to the front door Glanni had tucked into his breast pocket. 

He was forgiven.

\------


	10. Chapter 10

With his ear pressed to the door Iprottaalfurinn listened to the curator's puzzled muttering as he found the room empty. He sighed in relief as the footsteps receded and finally the door to the gallery closed. And instantly became very much aware of the position he, they, were.

Glanni's lean body under his where he had the man pinned against the door, his hand over Glanni's mouth to keep him silent and a hardness against his thigh. Glanni's breath warm against the palm of Iprottaalfurinn's hand, eyes dark and his cologne... 

Seeing Iprottaalfurinn's realization Glanni waggled his eyebrows, laughter in his eyes. Cheeks burning Iprottaalfurinn stepped away, bumped into the buckets and bottles of cleaning agents that were precariously stowed on rickety shelves. Glanni stepped in, long arms reaching around Iprottaalfurinn to push them back into their rightful places. Iprottaalfurinn was boxed in, that warm lean body once more pressed up against him, that cologne intoxicating him... Glanni's eyes bright and that smile, that smile... It left him breathless. 

His heart thundered in his chest as Glanni leaned in, even more, his lips close to Iprottaalfurinn 's ear, voice but a whisper,

"Why are we hiding?"

\----------

Once Glanni stopped tearing his stitches every other day he recovered soon enough and Iprottaalfurinn no longer had a valid reason to stay.  
It had not stopped him from coming over the next day, stumbling over his words while making weak excuses about being there to cook a healthy meal. Glanni had merely smiled and opened the door wide enough to allow Robbie to barrel into Iprottaalfurinn. The boy had hugged him tightly, cried into his vest while murmuring that he'd been afraid that he'd never see Iprottaalfurinn again. 

It had been enough to make him come back every night, his heart light. More often than not Iprottaalfurinn dawdled in the hallway, listened to the songs beckoning from the kitchen, let Glanni's deep, sweet as honey voice warm him while he pretended to need some more time to untie his shoelaces.  
Then finding Robbie sitting on the counter, licking batter from a spoon while swinging his legs to the tune of Glanni's singing. Glanni cross-legged in front of the oven to check on whatever pie or cake he'd made for dessert. More often than not it was sugar-free, though the whipped cream he heaped on the slices for Robbie and himself was most assuredly not.

Twin smiles welcoming him and easy chatter while Iprottaalfurinn cooked dinner. Glanni's elbow knocking into his, Iprottaalfurinn's heart skipping a beat whenever their hands brushed as they ate their meal side by side at the small kitchen table. 

Dinner often was followed by a game or two, Robbie making fast progress in his studies in the playful setting.

A giggling Robbie when Glanni tells him that they were travelling by means of a bulldozer, slowly, 15 km/h and how long is it going to take them. Iprottaalfurinn mentioning his airship and how the speed is measured in knots. And when Robbie quickly converted it Iprottaalfurinn finally realized how well Glanni has been teaching him. Unconventionally perhaps but highly effective for this clever and imaginative kid who wanted to do well, make Glanni proud, and the man never failed to praise him, his love for the boy shining through every action. 

Robbie was sweet, shy, bucktoothed, dimples in his smile, a tentative hope in his eyes and Iprottaalfurinn wanted to see him grow up, wanted to be there for every milestone. It made his heart clench sometimes, made him wonder if he would be allowed it and a shadow fell over these moments, his role unclear. 

It kept him awake after evenings like that, a seemingly hopeless conundrum. Him, a man of the law being in love with a criminal. Partly reformed, no doubt, but still he dared not ask where Glanni's money was coming from. The occasional commission from the local bakery not being enough to cover the costs of groceries, let alone the upkeep of this house. 

This home.

And Iprottaalfurinn wanted... Wanted.

\----------

The curator of the local museum had asked him to visit, had wanted to discuss safety with him with an upcoming exhibition in which some priceless jewelry was displayed. The request was not one he had not had before but speaking with the curator he learned that the man had already hired a specialist when it came to the security of the artifacts, he merely wanted to ask the local hero to guard the artifacts from the vault to the display cases. 

While walking the exhibition the curator kept gushing about the expert whose services he had managed to secure. A legend in his field of work, whenever you managed to contract this man and followed his advice one could be sure that the security system was uncrackable. 

Iprottaalfurinn smiled at the small man's enthusiasm while idly surveying the as of yet empty gallery. 

No, not completely empty, in the far corner a tall man was fiddling with the locks of one of the showcases. Half-distracted by the excitable curator Iprottaalfurinn appraised the impeccable cut of the man's suit, dark with a subtle deep purple pinstripe which only was visible when the light hit it right. The cut and drape accentuated long legs and narrow hips and the hem of the exquisitely tailored trousers flawlessly resting on polished oxfords. Iprottaalfurinn mused that this was a style which would suit Glanni very nicely though a vest instead of a jacket would surely direct attention to certain... assets even better. 

A call at the door jolted him from his rather inappropriate musings and he focused his attention on the curator who begged his pardon for a few moments while he went to attend to a small emergency.  
Left alone Iprottaalfurinn's gaze was drawn once more to the security specialist and he shrugged to himself as he went over to him, there was no harm in asking after the man's tailor. What he did with the information afterwards was... "Glanni?!"

"Shush, I'm working."

\----------

Noises signalling the return of the curator and before Iprottaalfurinn knew it he had dragged Glanni into a broom-closet, pressed him up against the door to keep him still and clapped his hand over the man's mouth when he inevitably wanted to speak . Heart in his throat he listened to the sounds of the curator exclaiming in bewilderment at the emptiness of the room, willed the man to go away and keep Glanni undetected.

\----------

"Why are we hiding?" 

Surrounded by Glanni, his warmth, his smell... Iprottaalfurinn's mouth worked soundlessly, he wrenched away his eyes from Glanni's, looked down. Noticed the torch in Glanni's pocket. Ah.

Mortified he looked up, Glanni still too close for comfort, an amused smile on his face while drawling, "Not that I'm complaining but I wás working you know."

Iprottaalfurinn finally found his voice, "You can't rob this place!"

Quiet laughter, "I'm.. not?" 

"Not right now?"

"I'm not period. Iprottaalfurinn did you think I was here to rob the place?!"

It was exactly what he had thought. And then panic had overridden all rational thought. Glanni looked at him, something inexplicable fond in his eyes then stepped back, brought up his torch to illuminate the business-card he handed Iprottaalfurinn.

_**T. Sérfræðingur**  
risk & security analyst_

Iprottaalfurinn narrowed his eyes, "Seriously, trustworthy expert?"

Glanni shrugged, "You're the first to complain."

Still, Iprottaalfurinn knew this name, rumour was that if you could contract this man your place was the most secure on earth. He didn't come cheap but it was value for money, he knew his stuff and would follow up with improvements and additions in the year to follow. Clients were terrified and in awe of him. 

"You're..." 

"I am. I don't see why other should be able to steal what I no longer can. If I can't uphold my reputation on one side of the law I will do it on the other. I'm a myth, a legend."

"You're a drama-queen is what you are," a burden lifted, some of Iprottaalfurinn's brightness spilled over in his words, in his relieved laughter.

"But how... why?"

Glanni sobered, "I have Robbie to think of. I can no longer take the risk. So I used my knowledge and skills and build up this persona, this reputation. This is my town now and I want to keep it safe for Robbie," Glanni grinned, "And I still want to beat the competition."

He leaned in, his cologne once more intoxicating and breath warm on Iprottaalfurinn's ear as he whispered, "Now excuse me officer, delightful as this has been, I have to get back to work."

Light flooded the cupboard as he left and Iprottaalfurinn watched the sway of his hips in the golden haze of the afternoon. Allowed himself to look, fully appreciating the view without the slightest twinge of guilt or shame. 

\----------

A startled yelp and a shriek of laughter greeted him from the kitchen and he arrived just in time to see Robbie get drenched in batter when the mixer he had been tinkering with malfunctioned and dumped the contents of it's mixing bowl all over the boy. Iprottaalfurinn dashed over to pull the plug before any more mayhem could occur and watched both Robbie and Glanni double over in laughter. Glanni told the boy to take of his dirty shirt before he'd drip all over the floor and shooed him out to take a bath. Smile still on his face Glanni turned to greet Iprottaalfurinn properly, amusement quickly making way for worry when he caught Iprottaalfurinn's expression. 

"What's wrong?" Glanni sounded unsure and it was enough to shock Iprottaalfurinn from where he was still staring at the empty doorway. To where Robbie had been. Iprottaalfurinn hoped Robbie had not caught the horror on his face when Iprottaalfurinn had finally seen the scars that had been hidden by the longsleeved shirts. 

"Iprottaalfurinn?" 

Iprottaalfurinn turned, looked at Glanni. Glanni, who had rescued this little boy, who loved him so dearly, protected him so fiercely. 

The former thief who had stolen his heart. No, not stolen, freely given.

"Oh Glanni, " voice hoarse Iprottaalfurinn reached out, pulled Glanni close, willed him to see all the feelings he could not put into words, "Glanni, will you please..." His gaze flickered to those tempting lips, lingered for a long moment before he dared to meet Glanni's eyes again. Grey eyes that were waiting for him, that grew darker as Glanni's hand came up, gently tilted his head a little.

And finally, finally, Glanni kissed him. 

And Iprottaalfurinn was home.

\----------


End file.
